


Two (Namjoon x Joji One-Shots)

by Namjoonjpeg



Category: Video Blogging RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Crack Crossover, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoonjpeg/pseuds/Namjoonjpeg
Summary: NamJoji is best ship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't take this seriously 
> 
> This is my idea of a sick joke. Fucked up shit ahead

The Korean pop star groans in pleasure. He never expected this to feel this good. He also never imagined that it'll be with another man, especially some guy he just met at a small friendly gathering. His moans increase volume as his partner's plump, pink lips slid up and down on his large shaft. "Ah~ J-Joji~!" He moans. The Japanese singer hums in response, twirling his tongue on Namjoon's tip, running it across his slit, leaking of pre-cum. "I-I'm gonna c- Ah~!" Namjoon wines, rolling his head back, letting his orgasms buck himself into Joji's mouth and gripping his raven hair, causing the older boy to gag. When Namjoon was done releasing his seed into his mouth, with one gulp, it trickled down Joji's throat. "You taste so good." He said, licking Namjoon's nut off of his lips. And in one swift motion, he pushed the rapper against the wall. With slick fingers, he gave a wet coating to his dick and slowly slid himself into Namjoon's tight hole. He then begins to thrust, making his K-Pop lover's knees weak. Each thrust was met with a small whimper or moan. Joji grabs Namjoon by his golden blonde locks and captures his lips. The two continue with their tongue battle until Namjoon pulls away, hiding his face in his arms. "M-More..." he whimpers. Joji obliged, thrusting into him faster and harder. Namjoon lets his moans and screams free again due to the fact that Joji was hitting his sweet spot over and over again. "IM CUMMING~!" The rapper screams, releasing strings upon strings of white liquid. Joji feels himself being pushed over the edge as well. He burries himself deep into Namjoon's ass, releasing his semen. In the mist of his after glow, Joji pulls out, allowing his seed to flow out of his lover's hole and down his legs. "... L-lets do that more often..." whispered Namjoon. Unknown to them, their friends in the next room heard everything. "... I wanna kill myself after hearing that shit." says Rich Chigga, getting up from his spot from the couch and walking out. "... Same." Responds Yoongi, following Brian.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah~ Ah~ Aaah~!" whined the blonde boy. He could feel his hole being stretched wider and wider with each thrust. It's been two months since Namjoon and Joji hooked up at Brian's house and ever since then, the two would meet up every weekend to get their weekly fill of filthy, steamy love-making. Namjoon didn't mind this one bit but Joji on the other hand, quickly seemed to get bothered by this. As the Japanese singer pounds harder into the younger boy, he feels something heavy start to form in his chest. Particularly, where his heart is. He proceeds to open his eyes, only to see Namjoon looking back at him, his half-lid eyes glazed with lust. His chubby cheeks where a vibrant salmon color while his swollen, plumped lips where slightly parted, revealing his tongue. 'He looks so cute' the singer though, scaning down Namjoon's toned body. His tan skin glowed with a reddish undertone. The heavyness within Joji's chest got much heavier. He pulled his member out of the rapper's sensitive hole and stared at him. "W-why did you stop Joj?" Namjoon asked, using the nickname that Joji liked. "I-I..." he trailed off. "...I think that you're beautiful Joonie..." He then placed a kiss onto the Korean's part lips. "Namjoon..." Joji says, looking back at him. "I-I got knots all up in my chest.... I think that.... I love you." The blonde looks up at Joji, tracing Joji's tattoo with his finger. ".... You do... How cute. I love you too baby boy..." He responded. The raven haired boy brushes Namjoon's hair behind his ear, smashing his lips onto his. He deepeneds the kiss by shoving his tongue into Namjoon's mouth, winning the dominance game. After eons of being in Joji's grasp, Namjoon breaks free. "Hah... Does this make you my boyfriend now?" he asked. Joji smiled.."Yes... I'm yours... And yours only..." The blonde returns Joji's smile. Pulling Joji close to him, landing on the mattress together. "George?" "Hm?" Namjoon kisses his head. "Promise that you wont leave me..." Joji nuzzles himself into Namjoon's chest. ".... I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Namjoon sighed. Today marked his 3 month anniversary with his boyfriend, Joji. Ontop of that, it was valentine's day and he had no idea on what to get him. In his confused state, he wandered around the mall, looking for things that fit Joji's interest. He was about to give up when one store caught his eye: Exo Erotic (its not a real store nigga so don't google it). The inner pervert took over his mind and he entered. The walls were a dark rouge and was decorated with lingerie and sex toys. The Korean rapper makes his way over towards the costume exposé and looked around. So many things to choose from. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dainty school girl uniform. The bright red tye graced the cotton sailor style shirt and the baby blue skirt sat above. He came face to face with it. His mind starts to wonder to his biggest fantasy of all: seeing Joji tied up and squealing while a Hitachi magic wand runs up and down his covered shaft... All in a school girl outfit. He quickly grabbed the costume and walked up to the check out line, his erection growing slighty. The ride home was long and painful due to the terrible Brooklyn traffic. Fishing his house keys out of his pocket, he raced up the stairs up to Joji's apartment. He unlocked the door and found his Japanese lover sitting on the couch, watching a K-Drama. "Oh Jojo~!" cooed Namjoon, standing infront of the television. "Whaaaat~!" Joji groaned in frustration. "I have something for you~" the Korean said, digging through his bag. He then turns the T.V. off and pulls out the costume. Joji rolled his eyes. "So...?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. Namjoon yanks him by his long raven locks and forces him to make eye contact. ".... You're gonna wear that. You know where daddy's toys are located?" he questions, his eyes and voice growing darker. Joji's pupils dilate and a smirk rolls across his face. "Of course I do..." he responded. Namjoon smirked back "Good." He threw the uniform at him and walked into their bedroom. ".... Don't keep me waiting..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jojo~~~~!" whines Namjoon. The older boy rolls his eyes. "What is it now Namie-kun?" he asked, cringing at the pet name that Namjoon goes by. "I'm hungry... Make me something~!" The Korean said, skipping towards the room that he shares with Joji. He then flops himself down onto the bed, ontop of him. "Pretty pwease??" Namjoon cooed, stroking Joji's face with his thumb, gliding it across his un-razored 5'oclock shadow. "Ugh. Fine. You're such a manchild..." The Japanese groaned. "Yaaay~! Oppa is gonna make me something~!" squealed Namjoon in a fake high-pitched voice. Joji sighed and pushed Namjoon off of him. He stumbles to the kitchen with the blonde boy tailing behind him. "What do you want to eat?" Joji asked. "Make me some rice balls." The older boy sighed and pulled out the ingredients. While he prepared the rice, Namjoon snakes his arms around his waist and snuggles his fluffy cheek into Joji's back. "Oh? What's this!" "Nothing Joj, I just want to say thank you for this... I ask myself everyday on how I got lucky enough to be with you." Joji smiles. Namjoon takes his face out of Joji's muscular back and pecks him on his soft salmon colored cheek. "I love you George..." Namjoon mumbles, gazing into his dark umber eyes. Joji returns the lovely stare. The two stay like this. ".... I think the rice is burning..." "... Whatever..." "No, I'm serious. Look!" Joji turns to see the rice cooker emitting white smoke. He turns the knob to 'off' non chalanly and faces Namjoon. In the blink of an eye, the Korean rapper is up against the fridge as the Japanese singer attacks his tanned caramel neck, showering it with rigid bites and soft kisses. Joji proceeds to go down Namjoon's body, nipping at his collar bones as his loose grey shirt hung from his shoulders. ".... Are you still hungry?" Joji asks, looking back into Namjoon's eyes. The younger boy smirks. "Yeah... But I have a taste for something else..." Joji returns the smirk. "Oh? And what is that?" The Korean intertwines his fingers into Joji's long raven hair. ".... You."


	5. Chapter 5

"George~!" Namjoon called, tightening up his black silk tie. "You've been in the bathroom for 30 minutes.... You ok baby?" No answer. With a concern feeling, he walked to the bathroom. The door was closed. Underneath, he could see light spilling through the bottom. He put his ear to the door. A small whimper was heard. "Baby... Are you ok?" He asked again. "Ye-yeah... I-I'm fin-" Namjoon heard him shuffle towards the toilet and violently throw up all the contents in his stomach. "You're sick again huh..." Namjoon said. "Yeah... I guess so-" another round of vomit came out of his mouth. "That's the 4th time this week. Come out now, I'm taking you to the doctor." "Nah, I'm good." The Korean sighed, "No, we're going. I can't have you here constantly throwing up." He heard his husband sniffle and get off the floor, flushing the toilet. Joji finally opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. His skin was a deathly pale and heavy bags drooped under his crimson eyes. His salmon pink lips where puffy and dry. "Damn... You look like shit." Namjoon mumbled, tucking Joji's raven oily hair behind his ear. "... Fuck you." He spat, giving Namjoon a sharp angry look. "Babe, I was just jokin-" "I don't fucking care! That wasn't funny! God you're so annoying!" He said, his voice escalating. "Chill, it was a joke!" "Ok? But did I ask for you to make fun of me? Huh? Bitch ass motherfucker? I can't fucking believe you!" "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry!" Namjoon apologized, turning to the front door. Joji huffed as his husband opens the door for him. The two got in the car and drove to urgent care. "Ok Mr. Miller, tell me what's going on?" The doctor asked, retying her long blonde hair into a ponytail. "Ok so I've been vomiting alot... Been getting alot of mood swings and my chest and my lower back hurts. I'm also quite lightheaded." He responded. "Hm ok. Can I ask you something?" Joji cocks his head. "... Yeah?" She clears her throat. "Mr. Miller, where you born as a female?" He scrunches his face. "No?" "Hm. That's strange! If you don't mind, may I run a CAT scan on you?" He looks at Namjoon, fear fills his eyes. "... Sure." He said. "Hmm ok, follow me sir."


End file.
